The school nerd
by DegrassiStory
Summary: What if Clare is like she was in grade 9 when she met Eli? Except worse..but what if Eli was also dating Jenna? Read on to figure out!


CLARES POV:

I woke up to my alarm clock, beeping like crazy. I shut it off and jumped out of bed, excited for my first day of 10th grade! I went over to my mirror and pulled my hair into a pony tail, followed by straightening the pony tail next.

I continued to wonder why my vision was a little blurry, but then realized that I forgot to put on my glasses! I walked over to my dresser and put my glasses on, followed by taking off all my clothes. I went into my closet, and saw all of the hangers lined up with my uniforms on it.

I grabbed the first one and took it off carefully, not wanting to wrinkle it. I quickly slipped on the white blouse and buttoned it up, next i grabbed my brown sweater and plaid skirt, and put them on also.

I began to walk to the bathroom to put in my retainer after being soaked in Listerine all night. I slipped it on and smiled in the mirror while making a peace sign.

I had to admit...i looked amazing! I grabbed my book bag and hopped into the passenger side of my mother's car.

"Well don't you look cute Clare!" she said as she took out the lint roller and handed it to me.

"Thank you mother! I was looking everywhere for it" I said as I began to lint roll and listen to the Christian channel of the radio.

"_Oh God. You are my world, you make me shmile, when skies are grey! Oh yeah!" _I sang along not knowing that our windows were rolled down, and we were at school.

I heard laughter and looked over to see everyone watching. I quickly kissed my mom and left the car, fighting the urge to blush even more than before.

I had started to walk up the stairs but turned around as I saw the hottest guys in school waving to me, Drew and KC!

"Hey Clare, looking good!" they said as they looked at each other and grinned.

DID THEY NOTICE MY BRACES GONE?...THEY MUST HAVE!

"Hi" I said as I waved and turned around, bumping into someone and making them fall. I looked down at the person I was lying on top of, and saw a cute goth boy.

"IM SH-O SH-O SORRY!" I said as I accidentally spit in his eye.

He wiped his eye with his one finger and made a disgusted face.

"It's fine…don't worry about it. I'm Eli" he said as he put out his hand to shake mine.

"Clare dianna Edwards" I said as I shook it back, and decided to make a joke.

"I guess I should go buy a toothbrush now..eh heh" I said as I waited for him to crack up.

"Your breath didn't spell badly" he replied while scratching the back of his head awkwardly and looking around.

"I just meant I should buy one because I'm fat, obviously since I made you fall. So I should go make myself throw up but I was kidding and uh-bye" I said as I ran and bumped into him again, but quickly got up and went inside.

ELI'S POV:

What just happened? That was the awkwardest girl I have ever seen…I mean she was "cute" but not hot like my girlfriend Jenna. I got up from the ground and walked in school to see Jenna at her locker, with Clare locker before her's.

I waved to Jenna and saw Clare wave to me…I guess she thought I was waving to her? I avoided eye contact and walked straight to Jen.

"Hey babe" I said while making out with her.

"Hi, I have to hurry"

"Why? We always skip" I said as I winked at her.

"Well I'm biology partners with KC so I can't..."

I gritted my teeth as I thought of KC. I swear if he steals my girlfriend…I'm the only one at this school who will be stealing girls from their boyfriend.

"Eli?" Jenna asked as she ran her hand down my chest.

"Yeah…that's fine, just go" I said obviously pissed.

She looked at me, kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I stood there, in silence, until I heard a small voice speak up.

"E-Eli?"

I turned around to see Clare, the loser girl who had made me fall TWICE.

"Yes?" I said as I rolled my eyes and waited for her response.

"Can you help me find advanced English?

"I have that class too so why don't I walk with you, except this time don't make me trip" I said as I chuckled and began to walk with her following me.

She would ask a question here and their but I would ignore her. Obviously not wanting to be seen "mingling" with her.

We finally arrived and I took a seat with her taking one behind me like a lost puppy. Ms. Dawes soon came in with a piece of paper, and all the students quieted down.

"Hello class! Today I will be announcing English partners!"

A few people groaned and another few mumbled sarcastic "yay's".

"I can hear your excitement...alright Heather Paulette and Mike Chong, Carly Segel and Julia Bow, Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards..."

I interrupted her with a groan as a few kids chuckled. This is going to be a long, long year!

**Do you like? I typed it in like 10 minutes…please review! I hope it was funny(;**


End file.
